Silence is the Best Answer
by Sgt. Psycho
Summary: A character decides it's time to return home. Really bad title, suggestions anyone?


****

Silence is the Best Answer

Author's note: Probably my worst work yet. Anyway I would like some reviews good or bad (constructive criticism). I don't say any names so you can believe it to be who-ever you like (though I think there are is only one character who fits the given profile). Just read and hopefully enjoy. 

Disclaimer: Technically because I don't say any names there is no evidence against so Ha! But I'll just say this, I'm not writing this for money but for my own amusement. 

He's dead. Dead. It seems so strange now that I think about it. The word, so simple yet so complex. Can a person truly understand what it means? Death seemed so far a way, we knew it would come eventually but why did it have to come so soon. I loved him. I love him in so many ways. He was a father to me. The only father a boy could know or the only friend an orphan could know at a young age. We were close. Are we still close now? He kept a world I had once known alive within me. Now that world has been cruelly taken away from me, a memory that has no proof it ever existed except for him, and me. Unfortunately though my entire life is now nothing more than a tale I tell at a fireside. Nobody can truly believe it: not even the ones who experienced it.

I wonder now if that is all life is to us, a story. It could possibly be because it seems to have no bounds. The wind and the grass beneath my toes could be nothing but the imagination of a long forgotten presence writing down what it thinks life should be. The hill and the trees, mere sketchings on a page easily torn and thrown into an abyss. I can only guess. If all of this were really true, than I shouldn't be feeling grief because he would not have existed. Of course, neither would my home nor I or where I am living now.

So many years so much time and I am still young or maybe I am aged? I cannot say. Here time does not seem to pass. The waves still lap against the shore and the sun still shines happily over a peaceful land. What good does that do for me? The sun can shine all it likes, he's still dead and I am still stuck here! A heaven or a prison I wonder. Am I doomed to stay in a world that holds nothing for me only the memories that cause me pain? I wonder now why I ever came here. Death and life surround me making my emotions more confusing. The silence here is penetrating and seems to call a question that I cannot answer.

Too many thoughts. My mind is over flowing with thoughts of possibilities, thoughts of lost chances, thoughts of what to do now. I wonder what he would have wanted me to do. Probably to pick a path or maybe to take a path I already know. 

I look down at the stone that marks his resting-place. A small hill, from which the sea can be seen, covered by mist clouding a different world from view. He sat up here with me once long ago. We didn't speak but we still understood what each of us was saying. He was old then, so old yet he seemed younger as we stared out into the mist. It was as though years of longing and years of worrying had dropped off through some sort of sorcery. He wanted to see home again but knew he never could. 

I once believed I came here of my own will though after several years I realized I came here only to be with him, because I owed him my company until the end of his days. Who will stay in my company to the end of my days I wonder? Maybe a close friend or maybe no one at all. Too many questions too little answers!

I need an answer. I need some direction. Why won't he answer me or give me some sort of sign! Is this a curse of mine, to be alone like this to the end of my days? Curse the sun that now shines as though it has no concern! Curse this hill that now has a claim over him who I loved as a father and the trees that guard it! Curse the sea that brought me here! Curse it all!

Then suddenly I remember home. I remember the grass, and the warmth, the friends. I remember everything and I have my answer. The wind blows causing the trees to sway and then grow still. All is silent. I know what I must do. I must do what he longed to do. To go home. I get up and run down the hill towards the shore of the sea.

Silence is the best answer. 

A/N: Any title ideas? 


End file.
